A Day in the Life
by thesweetnessofarose
Summary: Changed to a one-shot for now. A glimpse into Jack and Janet's life together.


**A Baby Means Three**

Chapter 1: Still ol' Jack and Janet

Pairing: Jack and Janet

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I owned Three's Company, Jack and Janet would've been married for a while now. And Three's A Crowd would've been their story.

Summary: It's been three months since the duo said their 'I do's'

_A/N:_

_Completely AU, this and the majority (if not all) of my stories pertaining to Three's Company will be Jack/Janet. I plan on using this account solely for the purpose of Three's Company fics and all the stories will more or less take place in the same universe. This story will be one of the stories in my Three's series and I will determine the chronological order of my stories as I post them. I think many episodes highlight the love that those two have for one another and it really is a shame that the writers didn't keep them together in the end. All you fellow Jack and Janet fans, this is for you._

_(Oh and I apologize in advance if you feel the characters are a bit out of character. In that case, let me know, I'm always open to suggestions and criticisms)._

Who knew that there'd be so many Jack and Janet fans out there! I should probably go and read a bunch of these fics on here.

-

_--_

"_Love is when two people know everything about each other and are still friends."_

_--_

The first three months of marriage ran smoothly for Jack and Janet. Because they had known each other for so long, the duo was more than comfortable in each other's company. They had been friends for ten years now, romantically involved for two. And even though Janet was still somewhat jittery whenever she thought of the two of them together, Jack was always there, making sure that she wouldn't become too uncomfortable and lightening up the mood.

"_You're mine, Janet Wood!"_ he would often tease her whenever she would try to avoid his flirting.

His intentions were always playful and loving, something that Janet adored about him and it often led to her teasing right back, trying to play it so that he couldn't win.

"_I knew I got the _feisty_ roommate_," he would eventually say.

The days they spent home together, which ended up being mostly weekends, were often the ones they enjoyed the most. Just sitting with each other on their couch, watching TV, the occasional exchanges of smiles; those were the moments that Janet would live for. It was only the intense gazes, the ones where Jack would probably be thinking about how lucky he was to have found the perfect woman to be his wife, that were daunting. He would tell her that she was beautiful and then offer her a kind smile which would calm her pounding heart.

"_When will I get used this?"_ she asked herself. After all those years of a strictly friendly relationship, she was never too sure.

"Janet," Jack spoke to her, "something on your mind, babe?" She smiled, shaking her head, assuring him that she was okay. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the forehead getting her to instantly relax in his grasp.

Contrary to Janet, Jack quickly adjusted to the new arrangements that their lives brought them to. Still, every once in a while he would find himself hesitating before making any moves.

"Want to eat in a few?" he asked her casually.

She nodded, "Sure. What do we have?"

"No idea, do you mind if I just whip up whatever we have left? Tomorrow I can go shopping for groceries if you want."

"I'll come with you; I have a few errands I want to run," she suggested.

After the show they were watching was over, Jack got up to start preparing their dinner. Midway to their kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. "Maybe after dinner we can have some dessert," he said, shaking his shoulders suggestively.

"Sure, honey," Janet said to him, walking up to him. "Whatever you want," she flirted with him on her tip-toes; her face barely inches away from his. His mouth hung open in shock before she quickly added, "I know how much you love cake," giving him a quick peck on the cheek and leaving him in a state of amusement and disappointment. He rolled his eyes, to which she just smiled, that famous smile she gave whenever she said something that was witty or clever. She giggled softly as she headed to their bedroom to search for a book she had been reading.

"Oh, no, you're not getting away that easily," Jack's voice came from behind her as she reached the bedroom. He quickly encircled his arms around her, kissing her profusely.

"Jack, stop it," she laughed in his arms. She grabbed his two hands from her waist and skillfully broke away from his grasp. "Cool down there a second, _cowboy_."

"How can I when I already know how good my prize can be?" Jack retorted, teasing her.

"Just go make dinner," she spoke firmly, but still smiling.

"Janet," he whined.

"Oh you're such a baby," she responded as she ushered him out of their bedroom. "C'mon, I'll help you."

Jack stood up straight. "Oh good the faster we eat, the faster we have fun," he said before picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen.

-

After the occasional interruptions, all due to Jack's incapability to control himself, the two were finally able to eat their dinner. They made spaghetti and meatballs and Janet helped herself to seconds and even thirds.

"I'm guessing you're really hungry, Janet," Jack said to her once he was done with his own plate.

"How many have I had?" She asked, unconscious of her numerous helpings.

"That was your third."

"Whoops. Oh, well, I guess my diet's down the drain," she shrugged.

"Finished, babe?" he reached for her empty plate.

"Mhm, thanks," she nodded, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Sorry we're not having dessert today," Jack apologized, "I promise when we go shopping tomorrow that I'll buy ingredients to make you the best dessert you've ever had."

"Okay, Jack. I'll be looking forward to it," Janet responded, "Do you want me to do the dishes?"

"Nope, I'm glad to do them, _ma chérie_," he said smoothly, "you just go do whatever you need to."

"Alright," Janet replied suspiciously. _"What was he up to?" _She returned to the living room, reading her book silently.

-

Minutes later, Jack returned to the living room, trying his best to be as quiet as possible. He saw Janet sitting with her back to him, engaged in the book she was reading. He tiptoed toward her until he was right behind her.

"Don't even think about it," Janet said, shocking him.

"What? Janet Tripper! What could you possibly be talking about?" Jack said innocently.

"Jack, don't try to act all innocent. You know_ exactly_ what I'm talking about," she replied.

He finally dropped his act, "Janet."

"Sweetie, I'm tired," she explained.

He rolled his eyes, "You sound like Roper."

"What!? No, I do not!" She stood up, defending herself.

"Hmph, now I know what Mrs. Roper feels like," he said, exhaling.

"Jack! Come on!"

"No, its fine, baby!" Jack said. "I see how it is."

"Ugh," Janet groaned in frustration. "Forget about you, Jack Tripper." She sat back down on the couch, continuing to read her book.

Knowing that he had irritated her, Jack sat next to her on the couch, mischievously. When Janet didn't budge, he inched closer. Still not budging, Jack began to kiss the back of her hair. Her then kissed her neck and then kissed behind her ear before blowing softly into it.

"Jack," Janet warned. He didn't stop. Slightly frustrated, Janet placed her bookmark into her book. "Jack you really are so frustrating sometimes–"

She never got to finish her thoughts; Jack interrupted her with a kiss that took her breath away. "You still love me," he responded to which Janet rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do," she said. "How unfortunate," she added quickly, before craftily running to their room, leaving him speechless.


End file.
